The Play
by Jade4
Summary: While Sarah is performing a play in front of a crowded assembly, Jareth just has to show up unexpectedly to put a wrinkle in it.


Disclaimer : All things associated with the movie 'Labyrinth' are the sole property of Jim Henson  
Productions.   
  
  
  
1. A J/S confrontation either in front of her parents, or in the middle of a crowded assembly at  
School.  
*Grin*  
  
2. Include the words: "I'm in love with you, you jerk!" and/or "Whatever happened to 'Just fear  
me, love me and I'll be your slave? Huh?"  
  
3. Include objects: Crystal, chocolate batter, hyper Goblins, ballgown, nightie, shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Play  
***  
  
"I can't believe that they actually came," Sarah said with disbelief, looking out from behind the  
curtain.  
  
"Why wouldn't they?" the girl asked, staring at Sarah with amusement. "They are your parents,"  
she said, looking Sarah over to make sure her costume was right.   
  
"Remind me again, why I have to wear this thing?" Sarah questioned, looking down at herself.  
  
"It is only for one scene and then you can take the nightie off." the girl replied with a grin.   
  
"This isn't funny. My Father and Stepmother are out there and I am about to parade around in  
this... this...ugh," she stated exasperated.   
  
"Places everyone," a voice rang out. Sarah hurried herself to her place on stage. A sigh escaped  
her lips at the thought of her parents out there. She waited silently as props were added to set the  
scene. A bowl of chocolate batter sat on a table, a ballgown hung on the door, and they had even  
taken the time to set up a shower to make it more believable. Sarah smirked to herself. Why in  
the world they thought they needed to add a shower to the set was far beyond her comprehension.   
  
She heard the crowd hush and noticed the lighting change. It was almost time. Her heart fluttered  
nervously in her chest, then something caught her eye. A goblin! Staring at it, she never noticed  
the curtain going up.   
  
Hearing silence, she looked slowly toward the audience and became aware that she looked  
awfully peculiar right at that moment. But, like a true actress, she started her scene and almost  
made it completely though - almost.   
  
  
Sarah gasped as a crystal orb rolled onto the set and headed right for her. She could see goblins  
acting crazily as though they were hyper off to her right. "What is going on?!" she screamed.   
  
In an instant, Jareth stood not far from her, his eyes taking in her form. "My, my, Sarah. I think I  
like you this way," he said smugly, glancing to the audience. Hearing mild laughter, he mused  
that they must think it part of the show.  
  
"Jareth," she breathed, staring at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice soft.  
  
"What indeed," he replied, taking a step closer.   
  
Sarah cringed at the thought of this happening now of all times. She watched Jareth pick up the  
crystal and hold it out to her.  
  
"I have come to make amends." he said softly, his eyes lingering on hers.  
  
"Whatever happened to 'Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave?' huh?" she  
blurted out. Amazed she could remember the phrase at all, a smile touched her lips.  
  
"I would not go that far, Sarah," Jareth replied haughtily.  
  
"Why you no good, self-centered, egotistical-"  
  
"What?" he asked smugly. He loved to watch her temper flourish. He watched her as she flung  
the covers back and got hastily to her feet walking away from him towards a small table in the  
middle of the set. Peaking his curiosity, Jareth followed her, admiring her costume in the  
lighting. Grinning, he stood behind her and whispered, "I like seeing you in this, Sarah,"  
  
Sarah spun around, bowl in hand, and faced the Goblin King. "Yes, I bet you do," she replied  
smugly, dipping her hand into the chocolate batter. In one swift move, she had scooped some  
batter onto her hand and planted on Jareth's face. Sarah giggled at what she had just done.   
  
"How dare you do this!" he shouted, taking a step back from her and trying desperately to wipe  
the batter from his face. Jareth stared back angrily. With a wave of his hand, the bowl  
disappeared from her grasp.   
  
Sarah had only a second to wonder where it went, when all of a sudden, she was covered in  
batter. Sarah shrieked loudly and glared at Jareth. "And you call yourself a king! Not very regal  
of you!" she shouted, as she was surrounded by goblins.  
  
Jareth watched in amusement as the goblins, already hyper from all the activity, fought over the  
bowl and the contents still within it. They scurried back and forth until finally, the winner  
prevailed and ran off the stage with the others not far behind. The audience laughed at the  
amusing scene, but Sarah and Jareth took no notice of them.  
  
Jareth conjured a crystal and looked fiercely at Sarah. "Give me one reason I should not destroy  
you," he said furiously. He did not like the idea of being made a fool.  
  
Sarah stared at him and knew he was going to do it. He would gladly extinguish her life for her  
recent actions. Straightening her shoulders, she set her chin defiantly. "Because I'm in love with  
you, you jerk!" she shouted. Sarah felt relieved that finally, after all this time, she had the chance  
to get that off her chest.  
  
Jareth's features softened. "What?" he asked, stunned.  
  
"You heard me," she replied, stepping closer to him.  
  
A smile creased his lips as the meaning of the words sunk in. "You do?" he asked, wiping some  
batter off her face.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
Jareth leaned in and kissed her lips but the kiss was cut short by clapping. Sarah and Jareth  
turned and gazed at the audience. Smiling, Sarah waved at her parents, took Jareth's hand and  
walked from the stage.   
  
"Shall we go home then?" he asked, looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Yes. First thing I do is take a shower," she murmured, still flicking batter off of her.  
  
"Only if I can join you," Jareth stated, a sly smile upon his lips. Sarah nodded and an instant later,  
they were gone. 


End file.
